gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Hevans Team
SIGN IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE MANY PEOPLE WHO WANT FOR HEVANS TO GET TOGETHER. Members #If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down #Bohemian-moon/BringontheKum KUM AT ME BRO. ;D #Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 15:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) # Let the rain wash away~ all the pain of yesterday~ 12:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 18:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Terupmoc 05:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC)I have a photo of them and they are cute together #Maxymax123 20:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #Idobite 18:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I SHIP BOTH QUAM AND HEVANS #--[[User: Finchelfanno1|'Finchel, St.Berry, Bartie']] [[User talk:Finchelfanno1|'Quick, Chang2, Samtana, Hevans']] 13:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) = I ship Quam and Klaine also. #Froggy Lips If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #djulienr - OMG THIS NEEDS 2 HAPPEN OR ILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Tina Cohen-Chang ']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'When does Asian Santa arrive?']] 08:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) #Oops I did it again ᵗᵒᵒ ᵇᵃᵈ 17:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) #Jordan Sullivan 19:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) -I really wnat this to happen #puckelberry 4 evaheavans raine brittana and fabson rocks 12:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #LovesMeSomeKurt, though I do love all Kurt pairings because I just love Kurt #JustaSweetie 20:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #KURTxSmexy #Cute But Psycho It evens out 23:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek.0 #Pig&gleecrazy 15:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Dani99|'This could be the end of everything''... So why don't we go']][[User talk:Dani99|'Somewhere Only we Know?]] 01:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #ShiverGirl- 16:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Other Couple Alliances #Quick #Tartie #Brittana #Finchel #Fabson #Pucktana #Puckleberry #Prucedes #Luck #Samtana Enemies #Blaine #Klaine ("Enemies.") #Kurtofsky #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'''Rigby]] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 21:28, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ 05:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) (Dont hate me please >_<) #[[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 15:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Since Original Song, I loved them together. #Ke$ha (We R Who We R) 15:58, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Klaine and Samie. #YIPPIE NATIONALS!!!!!!! GO GLEE QuinnyGirl12 21:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC)-I HATE THAT PICTURE UP THERE! #NO. Just, no. Sam is straight. Kurt belongs with Blaine. Hell to the no. #Bartie #Tike #Im a 9 year old gleek . Does that matter ? 01:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #Yeah, I've gotta say I don't really like them Oh my god! You're proposing? We've known each other for 6 weeks! Stand up, your freaking me out! 13:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ARMY RULES #You have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY ' sam vs world.jpg ' Category:Teams